debt collector
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Kau bilang kau akan menemuiku sesegera mungkin untuk mengembalikan sisa Galleonku. Berarti kita akan bertemu lagi?" [for myosotis sylvatica]


**debt collector**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

oneshot. typo(s). based on headcanon. modified canon. next generation.

fred weasley/diana wood [fred weasley's one sided attraction].

for myosotis sylvatica.

* * *

"Fred…"

Di tengah hari bersalju seperti ini, keluhan adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut kebanyakan orang. Termasuk Louis Weasley. Tapi putra kesayangan Bill Weasley itu tak mengeluh lantaran kondisi cuaca yang sangat tak bagus, melainkan karena tingkah laku sepupunya yang—menurutnya—menyebalkan.

"Kancut Merlin, Fred," James sepertinya mulai gerah juga, "kita seharusnya bersenang-senang sekarang! Kapan lagi siswa tahun keenam mendapat kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke sini?"

"Kita bisa ke sini saat liburan musim panas, Jamie," Fred menjawab dengan nada melamun. Louis dan James mengerang keras.

" _Mate_ ," Louis memutar kepala merah Fred hingga kembaran Roxanne Weasley itu benar-benar menghadap ke arahnya, "berhenti bertingkah seperti remaja kasmaran yang patah hati."

"Fred, kita terjebak di Three Broomstick gara-gara kau padahal aku sangat ingin ke Hogs Head," gerutu James, "aku akan membalasmu saat kita kembali nanti."

"Hal yang menyebabkan kita terjebak di sini itu konyol sekali, James," Louis yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya berbisik pada James, "menemani Fred memata-matai gadis pujaan hatinya. Cih."

"Aku heran kenapa kita setuju saja dari awal," James cemberut.

"Dia sudah membuat kita berjanji dengan _pinky promise_ ," Louis mendengus.

"Setidaknya bukan Sumpah Tak Terlanggar."

"Kau benar."

"Tapi menemani Fred di sini tak sepenuhnya sia-sia." sudut bibir Louis terangkat membentuk seringai geli.

"Hn?" James melempar pandangan bingung.

"Setidaknya gadis incaranku juga berada di sini bersama gadis pujaan hati Fred," Louis terkekeh. James mendengus.

"Gadis incaranmu, gadis pujaan hati Fred, dan gadis masa depanku berada dalam satu kawasan yang sama, Lou," James berujar sambil membersihkan kacamata minusnya yang mulai berembun.

"Yah, setidaknya ide Fred untuk memata-matai mereka bagus juga. Aku bisa memastikan kalau dia tak pergi bersama laki-laki lain," Louis berkata sebelum menyeruput butterbeernya.

"Harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi untuk menerima ajakan kencan dari laki-laki Hogwarts," James tertawa sinis, "bagi mereka, semua laki-laki Hogwarts itu bajingan yang brengsek."

Louis tertawa. "Kau berkata seperti itu soalnya setiap kau dan Victoria bertemu selalu bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing."

"Aku sayang sama dia tapi tingkah lakunya yang menyebalkan _hanya di depanku_ selalu membuatku muak, Lou," ekspresi James terlihat sengsara, "kau sih enak Alyssa orangnya kalem seperti itu."

"Jangan salah, James, kau tak tahu bagaimana kara—"

"James, Lou," Fred berbisik dengan nada histeris sambil memukul paha kedua sahabatnya keras, "dia datang, dia datang."

James meringis sementara Louis sontak mengaduh pelan.

"Apa sih? Siapa yang da—oh," ucapan Louis terpotong saat seorang gadis cantik menghampiri meja mereka. Wajahnya tak terbaca, tapi di netra keabuan pucatnya terdapat sepercik kilat kejengkelan.

"Fred Weasley, kan?" tanyanya jutek. Fred tersentak. Perasaan ngomong saja tak pernah, datang-datang kok tiba-tiba marah-marah? Memang ia salah apa?

"Iya," Fred menjawab ragu, "Kamu itu Diana Wood kan? Slytherin tahun keenam?"

"Ya," balas Diana tanpa ragu dan langsung mengulurkan tangan dengan gestur meminta uang, "cepat bayar hutangmu, Weasley."

"Maaf?" tanya Fred, jelas bingung. Mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa jadi bagaimana mungkin ia pernah berhutang pada Diana?

"Lunasi hutangmu," Diana membalas, terlihat tak sabar, "kau Fred Weasley kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku tak pernah ingat berhutang sesuatu padamu," Fred menjawab hal yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Oh demi Salazar, aku lupa saat itu kau sedang mabuk," Diana menggerung frustasi dan mulai menjelaskan, "ketika aku datang ke Hogs Head untuk memastikan pegawai mereka tak menyelundupkan wiski api saat Pesta Dansa Valentine, aku menemukan kau sedang mabuk-mabukan di sana. Louis Weasley dan James Potter berusaha menghentikanmu, soalnya mereka tak bawa uang sepeserpun. Mereka tak sempat membawa karena sudah terlalu panik mencarimu yang menghilang tiba-tiba dari Hogwarts. Kebetulan hanya aku orang yang mereka kenal di sana, jadilah mereka meminta bantuan kepadaku. Aku tak pernah berkata aku akan membantu dengan ikhlas."

Louis menepuk jidatnya dan James menyumpah dalam hati. _Apakah semua siswa Slytherin seperhitungan ini? Kurasa Scorpius tidak._

"Oke," Fred kentara sekali ingin menjaga citranya sebagai seorang _gentlemen_ di depan gebetan, "aku berhutang berapa Galleon padamu?"

"Lima puluh tujuh."

"Sial, dia masih ingat rupanya," Louis meringis.

"Siap. Ini," Fred menaruh sekantong penuh Galleon pada genggaman jemari pucat Diana, "dan ambil saja sisanya jika ada."

"Kalau malah kurang?"

"Tak mungkin," Fred cengengesan, "itu uang sakuku selama setahun. Tenang saja. Tak pernah di bawah enam puluh kok."

"Kalau seandainya benar tersisa beberapa Galleon, akan kukembalikan padamu," Diana mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, "aku menggunakan ini untuk membayar pesanan mereka karena aku lupa membawa dompet. Kelebihannya akan kukembalikan padamu sesegera mungkin."

"Terima kasih, Weasley."

Dan ia pun berlalu pergi dengan anggunnya. Rahang James serasa jatuh ke tanah.

"Demi bulu ketiak Godric yang maha indah, Fred, uang sakumu selama setahun?!" James bertanya dengan nada tercekik.

"Kau gila," Louis berkata simpel sambil memakan sebutir Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott's.

"Karena cinta," Fred mengamini. Louis dan James hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan sepupu mereka.

"Hei, Wood!" Fred tiba-tiba memanggil dengan suara keras, mengagetkan Louis dan James. Diana menoleh dengan pandangan risih.

"Apa sih, Weasley?"

"Aku boleh memanggilmu Diana, tidak?"

Louis dan James melotot. Kenapa Fred ngegas sekali?

"Terserahmu saja."

Dan makin melotot saat mendengar balasan Diana.

"Hei," Fred memanggil lagi. Kali ini Alyssa dan Victoria turut menoleh.

"Apa lagi, Weasley? Atau harus kupanggil Fred agar kau tutup mulut?" Diana mulai memancarkan aura hitam yang sayangnya tak disadari oleh Fred. Ia malah cengengesan.

"Wah, kau sangat diperbolehkan memanggilku Fred," Fred memamerkan seringai seksinya dengan penuh percaya diri. Kegugupannya sudah menghilang entah kemana. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal kecil lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau susah payah menghafal namaku karena ingin menagih hutang saja?"

"Iya lah. Memang apa faedahnya menghafal namamu? Tidak akan muncul di soal NEWT kan?"

"Siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya kau naksir padaku."

"Rasa percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi itu tak baik, Tuan Weasley."

"Aku kan hanya mengira dan menebak-nebak."

Hening sepuluh detik.

"Hei."

"Aku bersumpah akan mengutukmu jika ini tidak penting."

"Kau bilang kau akan menemuiku sesegera mungkin untuk mengembalikan sisa Galleonku."

"Iya."

"Berarti kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Kukira kau tak sebodoh itu untuk tahu apa jawabannya, Fred."

* * *

Jadi, cara terbaik untuk membuat gebetan menotis keberadaanmu ala Fred Weasley: berhutanglah padanya dan jangan segera melunasinya sampai dia menagihnya.

* * *

 **yash, utangku lunas ya, mak. ehe.**

 **terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. maafkan jika terdapat kesalahan pengetikan dan ejaan. [dreamcast fred weasley: cameron monaghan, diana wood: dakota fanning.]**


End file.
